On Death's Door
by Wolf Of Death
Summary: This is the story of one of the first spirits. It spans over the long history of Time he is one the oldest, wisest, hated and quite possibly loneliest spirit ever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Life

I don't really remember what my life was like before I was... born, but I do remember a sensation ( I found out later it is known as falling ) and then a sharp pain in my middle. Everything was dark, very dark for what felt like hours and then there was a very bright light. I woke up in the middle of a scene of chaos, dead bodies and fallen weapons littered the ground, screams, orders being shouted, and the clash of metal was all that one could hear. Only after I stood up did the smell hit me, it was absolutely horrible, fear, death and the smell of urine was so overwhelming that when I first smelt it I almost fell back down. I couldn't look away, there in front of me was uniformed men being slaughtered in the thick woods by what looked like people but with animals skins draped around their shoulders and back. Holding all kinds of crude vicious weapons while the uniformed men had straight with some occasional blunt and round weapons. I felt like I needed to help the ( suddenly a word came to mind " Templar knights") the knights, grabbing a nearby fallen scythe I ran at one of the animal-people and slashed it at him watching as his head fell off. I looked around and saw everyone looking at the dead man the battle had stopped, confused I walked toward one of the knights and felt an absolutely freezing chill go down my spine when I walked through him. He didn't seem affected by it but they all had fear on their faces, I realized why there was no one around the person I killed when he died and they couldn't see me. Everyone ran in complete fear, now that I had moment to think I looked down at my clothes and saw I was wearing some worn and partially destroyed metal armor. Walking over to a lake not far away I looked at my reflection and saw a slightly tan face with pitch black short hair. When I looked in my black colorless eyes I saw an abyss of darkness, the scythe blade was shining brighter than a star. Literally it actually cast a light on the ground in front of me and the staff was as dark as my eyes polished to perfection glinting in the moonlight. That was when I first heard his voice

he said," Don't be afraid I put you here. Your name is death."


	2. Chapter 2

Rather than feel fear I felt warmth and comfort from the voice in my head. That was when I noticed the moon was shining exceptionally bright tonight,

" I am the moon I chose you as the first spirit on this Earth, what you just saw was an ambush on Templar Knights by barbaric people with no decency or morals. This world is very violent and horrific, so I sent you to help cleanse it."

" What do you mean? What am I supposed to do here? Why did you choose me? How am I supposed to do what you sent me for?" I had plenty more questions but the Moon cut me off and his voice entered my mind once again.

" Patience young one, your questions will be answered soon but for now I need you to shove your scythe into that man's body."

That was when I noticed the dead man I was standing on, feeling slightly disgusted I jumped off the body and looked up at the moon. After that I touched his body unsure with my long weapon and jumped when his body jerked, an orange mist left his body. The mist formed into a blue version of the man on the ground, he looked at me confused and said,

"Who are you? And what happened to me?"

The Moon answered his question shining his light around us. The dead man looked around and saw all the dead people that was when he realized he was dead, tears came from his eyes and he started sobbing, fell to his knees and prayed that this was a dream. He kept praying to wake up, and see his wife and beautiful daughter, but he never woke up he just floated up to the sky screaming and crying.

Then I looked up to the Moon, but he just seemed to look away ashamed at what just happened.

" What am I here for Moon?" I asked somewhat tired, I was ready to leave this scene.

" You are Death therefore you are to collect the souls of the dead, and you cause death to happen on the people of the world, I chose you because in your last life you were steel-minded. You will be able to do your duty without going crazy, now you can truly put that to the test since you will see some really horrible and disgusting out there in the world. Now go unto the world and do your responsibility, young one. Today your life begins."

As I nodded and went to walk away he said,

" Oh, I almost forgot since you are Death you kind of can't die but heed my word you will still be affected by pain and physical disfigurements. Also you can think of where you want to go and you will be there. I shall help you since you are to be busy and give you knowledge of the entire Earth's locations but other than that I will only tell you where you need to start. Go to Jerusalem ."

After that the moonbeam intensified over me and I suddenly had knowledge of everythings whereabouts in the world. Then it lessened and he was gone, thinking of Jerusalem and willing to go there, I disappeared from the battlefield and showed up to a peaceful looking city. I could feel the fear seeping from the city at the sight of the huge army in front of the cities walls. I felt slight pity for the cowering people since they knew they were going to die by the people in dark armor with spears and long-swords.

I saw these tall towers almost as tall as the walls of the city being moved towards the city, and they had men on them throwing sharpened logs and others shooting arrows. After a few moments of awe at these tall machines the Templars fired large stones at them knocking some of them down, and some others fell to flame by arrows these ones were obviously made on the march here because they didn't have the protection like the others. After a few minutes of this the towers were moved back to the camp of the army, I went to collect the dead men who had fallen in the towers or burned to death. I " sensed" the death from one of the fallen towers and I knew someone there had just taken their last breath. After I had gathered all of the dead people from the towers, I walked to the walls and found one dead Templar with a pike sticking out of him. ( I had heard one of the soldiers say that was what it was called. ) I jammed my scythe into his chest and he stood up without a look of confusion like the others but rather a look of acceptance. He said,

" Hello Death my name is Adir I knew you would come for once I saw that pike coming at me."

" You were very brave during the battle Adir I hope you may rest in peace."

After that he floated up to the sky like the others, in that moment of peace I reflected on what had happened that day in the battle. Obviously the attacking army would have to change their tactics or they were sure to lose all of their forces before ever taking the city, and likely the commander would surely die. After six days of this happening I was sure the commander was a fool, but I had noticed at every attempt to take the walls less men were sent on each attack. Also the army at the camp seemed to be moving slightly during every charge toward the Mountain east of Jerusalem. That was when I realized this man may not be a complete idiot as I had originally thought, there was a gate there that held no position for the defenders to counterattack the movement into the city. Later that day he did just that except he sent everything he had from catapults to fire bottles. Then he had his men mine a weak section of the wall, it fell three days later. That was when it got ironic because the attacking army had been exhausted the last few days charging the wall so they had tired men and a lot less men than they started. The Templars had not that many knights to start off with so they had a low amount of men left and they had lost a lot of morale and family members who tried to escape the city but were slaughtered by the surrounding army. So they both weren't doing too well and the defenders couldn't push the attackers back but the offensive force also couldn't get past the defenders.

After a few days of the standstill the king of Jerusalem had rode out to the Sultan and surrendered the city over to the Sultan. After the battle I stayed around for awhile due to the wounded and collected the dead. Several days after I was walking around town looking for dead or dying people, when a person stopped and looked in horror at my area. I walked toward him but he yelled,

" DEMON!"

Then he threw a nearby torch at my face, my skin lit on fire and I felt the worst pain in the world.


End file.
